


Special

by Kitt_Monroe



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's learned to distinguish the way Komaeda "loves" things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

"Isn't it lovely?"

Hinata didn't respond or even turn his head. He knew that when the other boy started on about something being "lovely" or "beautiful" or "happy" (an adjective Komaeda equated with other adjectives that described something as having a desirable aesthetic appearance, for some reason Hinata wasn't sure of), he didn't need to be answered and was content to continue on about the wonder he felt about whatever new thing had caught his attention. Instead of answering, he closed his eyes, felt the breeze run over his skin, and listened only to what Komaeda was saying.

"The ocean, I mean," the other boy continued. "I mean, it's actually clear, right? And if you take just a small handful of it, it appears to be colorless, but when you look out into the sea, it's blue! And it has these white streaks that you don't think are going to be there, but then there will be a large wave and suddenly there are those white streaks, and you wonder, where did those come from? In this enormous ocean of clear water, how did that white color come about, and where does it go when it has gone?"

Hinata gave a small smile, eyes still closed. It was just like Komaeda to wonder about insignificant things like that; the white-haired boy had an obsession with pointing out things he loved, and he loved a lot of things. From window blinds to small pebbles in the sand, from pencil shavings to ice cubes floating in a drink, Komaeda had no compunction about pointing out any small thing and declaring that it was beautiful and that he loved it. Hinata mused that maybe that was one of the things he loved about Komaeda: his boyfriend was so carefree and found enjoyment in so many things, and that made him special.

It didn't, one might first think, make Hinata special. With Komaeda able to love anything and everything he encountered, it was debateable whether Komaeda's loving Hinata was something to write home about. Hinata knew that wasn't true, though; being with Komaeda had taught him that there were things the white-haired boy _loved_ and things he _hoped for_. That was something Komaeda talked about frequently, was his unwavering _hope_ about the world and his friends and sometimes other things too. Hinata never really knew what "hope" meant to Komaeda, but it seemed important to him, so Hinata liked to see him talk about it. Which things Komaeda loved and which things he felt hope about was a very subtle distinction (which in its own way was amusing, because there were so few things about Komaeda which were subtle), but Hinata knew which things fit into which categories.

Sometimes it had to do with Komaeda's reaction to stuff: If he saw something and immediately started going on about how much he loved it and why, it was obvious to Hinata he was talking about his regular, ubiquitous love. On the other hand, if he took notice of something and stared silently at it for a little bit before talking, Hinata could tell he was contemplating it, and that meant he was feeling hopeful.

Sometimes Komaeda would mention outright when he felt hopeful about something: When the two boys had first discussed the possibility of being a couple, Komaeda was slightly quieter than usual (inasmuch as Komaeda was ever truly quiet) and, with a beaming smile, explained, "I've hoped you might feel this way for some time, Hinata-kun."

So Hinata _was_ special, if only in that respect. And he was content with that, to know that the boy who meant more to him than almost anything thought he was special.

"What do you think, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda inquired suddenly.

HInata opened his eyes finally. When Komaeda asked what he thought about something, Hinata had learned it was always best to be honest; Komaeda had an uncanny sense of when people weren't being sincere with him. "I never really thought about it," he answered truthfully, turning to face the white-haired boy. "But I'm really glad you shared it with me."

"Thank you for listening, Hinata-kun," Komaeda beamed with a slightly open smile that showed off fantastically white teeth and the faintest hint of pink in his usually ungodly pale cheeks.

As his legs were crossed, Hinata figured it best to move slowly if he didn't want to tumble over; so it was with one hand on the sand to steady himself that he leaned slowly toward Komaeda and pressed a kiss, soft but meaningful, to the other boy's lips. Komaeda hummed quietly in reply and kissed him back for a couple of seconds before they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Komaeda said nothing for a moment before remarking, "I hope this moment never ends." Hinata nodded and kissed him again.

And it was rather special.


End file.
